


Eye-CATching Accessories

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Cat Puns, Cheesy Enough For Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marriage Proposal, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Wanting to thank Ladybug for a gift she'd made for Plagg, Chat Noir gifts her a designer wristwatch. When she starts to say that she couldn't possibly accept something so expensive, he lies and says that the diamonds aren't real so that she does. Nothing could go wrong, right? Well, not unless the shiny new accessory on Marinette's wrist catches the eye of a certain Chloé Bourgeois the next day.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 429
Collections: Miraculous





	Eye-CATching Accessories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [11JJ11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/gifts).



> I told JJ I'd fulfill one of her prompts if she stopped whining and finished all her homework one night.  
> So this happened. XD  
> You can pretend the watch looks like whatever you want, but the one I was thinking of while writing was the Graff Classic Butterfly Watch in red which retails for about $125,000 USD.
> 
> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for beta-ing!

Angsting about his unrequited love, Adrien sighed as he gazed at a Ladyblog post about all the times Chat Noir had been caught on camera making googly eyes at her.

 **“** Hey, Kid! Check out my new look!” Adrien heard Plagg speaking excitedly.

“What look?” He turned around to see Plagg dressed in a little ladybug kigurumi. Slapping a hand over his mouth, he muffled back a scream. It was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen next to Ladybug herself!

Plagg spoke with flourish as he turned around and wiggled his butt to show it even had a slit for his tail. “It’s obviously not as awesome as cheese, but it’s pretty comfy!”

“Plagg! Where did you get that?” By now, Adrien was grinning so wide that his cheeks began to hurt.

“Ladybug made it for me; Sugar Cube has a matching black cat one!” Answered Plagg, glad that his holder was finally smiling.

“Aww... that’s awesome, Plagg!” Eyes lit up in excitement, he turned around and began to browse online shops. “We should get her a gift in return— I wonder what would work...” He mumbled as he searched for something he thought would suit his Lady.

Plagg nestled himself in Adrien’s blond mop. “It can’t be something too eye-catching or else—”

A sudden knock interrupted Plagg’s words. “Adrien, it’s time to head to your shoot.” Nathalie reminded from the door. “Your bodyguard is already in the car waiting.”

Adrien sighed; it wasn’t as if he didn’t like modeling, but searching for the purrfect gift for his lady sounded like much more fun.

He was thankful that modeling watches took no time at all and just as he was about to leave, something shiny caught his eye.

It was a beautiful red wristwatch embedded with white diamonds shaped like butterflies. Adrien recalled how oftentimes Ladybug would show up late to patrol saying she’d lost track of time and realized... “It’s purrfect…”

* * *

After having finally finished her homework and catching up with her commissions, Marinette stood on her balcony, bored out of her mind as she stared up at the stars. A part of her almost wished Chat Noir would drop by to pester her; she had finally admitted to herself that she had the teeniest crush on him— and by teeniest crush she meant was totally falling further and deeper in love with each passing day. As if with perfect timing, she received a new message notification. 

> **Mister Purrfect:** Watcha doing, Milady?
> 
> **Lady Luck:** Just stargazing. What’s up?
> 
> **Mister Purrfect:** I was wondering if you could find the time to meet me tonight.
> 
> **Lady Luck:** I think I could spare a few minutes, but why?

Even if she did admit she was in love, there was no way she’d be the first to confess! She had to keep cool, keep playing hard to get. It would be too out of character if she just decided that she wanted to make out with him under the stars!

> **Mister Purrfect:** I have a surpurrise for you, meet me atop the Eiffel Tower in 20?

“Oh my kwami!” She squealed.

Tikki zoomed through the roof, red sparkles in her wake like fairy dust. “You rang, Marinette?”

“Chat Noir says he has a surprise for me!” She slapped her hands over her reddened cheeks and began to wiggle in place. “What if it’s some big romantic gesture? I mean— I’m still figuring out my feelings! I like both him and Adrien, but— ahh! I’m so curious, maybe I’ll ask him.“

> **Lady Luck:** Fine by me, Kitty Cat, but what kinda surprise we talking here?

Tikki just giggled. “It’s no fun if you ruin the surprise, Marinette!”

“But, Tikki!” Marinette huffed as she paced and panicked back and forth.

> **Mister Purrfect:** That’s fur me to know and for you to find out, Milady. ;3

* * *

“Little kitty on the roof…” Chat Noir stood by the apartment atop the Eiffel Tower, waiting patiently for his lady. Catching sight of a red gloved hand grabbing at the edge of the beam, he immediately leapt over. "Do you need a hand?" He grinned as he extended his out.

Giving him a relieved smile, she grabbed on and allowed him to lift her up. The cool night wind blowing against her burning cheeks as she flew through the air for a split second was so refreshing. “Sorry I’m late…”

“I’d wait furever fur you, Milady!” Although, the tone of his voice was sincere and happy, a part of her knew it was the truth.

Ladybug just wanted to scream in wonder if her heart could handle such sweet talk. As he held her in his arms, her hands resting on his shoulders, she gazed at his face illuminated by the light of the moon and couldn’t help but think he looked too cute for his own good. “Uh… so- so um, what’s up?” She inwardly facepalmed at how smooth she was acting, stammering around Chat Noir out of all people as if he were Adrien. It took everything in her not to whimper and pout as he placed her back down on her own two feet.

“I know it’s a bit random to have called you out here so last minute, but I just couldn’t wait!” He seemed really excited and that made Ladybug’s heart race in anticipation.

“I-It’s fine, ah-any time!” Rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, she gave him a shy smile. “You, you mentioned something about a surprise?”

“Curiosity killed the cat, you know.” Chat Noir grinned as he pulled a small gift box. “But satisfaction brought it back.” As he gazed into her eyes, she could almost see how much affection he held for her. “I have a thank you purresent for that outfit you made Plagg. It was really awesome of you to do that and you have no idea how cute he looks in it!” He took her hand in his before dropping the gift box into it. “Milady, thank you.”

Ladybug almost had to close her eyes; the way he was smiling was like sunshine. “You’re welcome, Chat Noir!” Shifting her gaze down to the little box in hand, she felt a surge of excitement course through her veins. Normally she would try to refuse his gifts, but she couldn’t help the huge grin spread across her face at the thought of what her silly kitty had picked out for her. “Can I open it now?”

“Please do!” His tail swished in excitement.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted the lid and gasped at the sight of a beautiful watch. Inside was a simple red alligator skin strap with clear stones around the dial shaped like butterflies somewhat reminiscent of a purified akuma. It sparkled brighter than any of the stars in the sky. “Oh my kwami…” Awestruck, she exhaled. “Chat Noir… this is so beautiful, I lo— I can’t accept this!” 

Chat Noir’s eyes widened at her unexpected reaction. “Wah-What? Why not, Milady?”

“Are these real diamonds? This must’ve cost a fortune! Where did you even get something like this?” She was freaking out. “I can’t—”

Panicked at the thought of her rejecting it, he suddenly blurted out: “They’re not real!”

“Wait, what?” Ladybug gazed back down at the watch, her designer side skeptical about wearing a fake: it had the _Gabriel_ brand logo on it, but it was true she’d never seen this specific piece before. 

Fidgeting around with his belt, lips quivering, he managed to avoid her gaze. “Ahaha… of course they aren’t real diamonds… a normal high school kid wouldn’t be able to afford that!” He winced just slightly. “I, uh, just saw it and thought it was pretty... “ His ears began to droop, his voice shaky. “I picked it out with you in mind…” 

Stiffening at the sight of his kicked kitten expression, she looked down at the watch again; the red color matched well with her red hair ties and if she were being honest, it was so pretty that she really did want to accept. “Well…” She bit her bottom lip and inhaled a deep breath; there was nothing wrong with accepting it because it would make them both happy, right? “If that’s true then I’ll accept…”

His gaze shot upwards and his eyes met hers. “Really?” He gasped in surprise.

“Yes!” She giggled as she held it out to him. “Help me put it on?”

“With purrleasure, Milady!” He cheered as he undid the clasp, any guilt he could possibly feel about lying to her immediately replaced with joy that she would be wearing something he gave her. Besides, it wasn’t going to cause any problems if she just thought it was a regular watch, right?

Ladybug’s heart thumped loudly as he took her left hand in his, her lips twitching as she tried to hold back a giggle at how he almost looked like he could propose. After he slipped the watch onto her wrist, he kissed her knuckles and gazed into her eyes. She just wanted to scream at how handsome he looked. “Thank you, Chaton… I’ll be sure to treasure it.” She gazed down at her shiny new accessory, it really glittered brighter than the stars above. “By the way, why’d you pick a watch?”

Bashfully, Chat Noir began to rub the back of his neck. “Well, I know I said I’d wait forever if it meant being with you, but seeing you even a second sooner would be nice too…”

Ladybug bit her bottom lip as she giggled. “Fair enough, Chaton, I will be sure to use it well and try to be on time for our next date.”

His eyes blew wide in shock. “Date?”

“Oh!” Backing up toward the edge of the roof, Ladybug laughed nervously. “Well, would you look at the time!” Dramatically, she gestured to the watch. “It’s getting late, bug out!” She yeeted herself off the Eiffel Tower leaving Chat Noir speechless.

* * *

Marinette entered the classroom a whole 10 minutes before class was to start, dragging herself into her seat despite being as tired as she was for having met Chat Noir in the middle of the night.

“Look at you, on time for once!” Alya teased.

“Har, har.” Marinette muttered as she lifted her hand to cover her yawn. 

“Woah, dudette, what’s with the bling?” Nino gasped. “Looks dope!”

Taking note of the sparkle, Alya went to get a better look. “Oh wow, Girl! This is gorgeous! Where’d you get it?” 

“Oh, um… it was a gift!” She squeaked as Alya took her hand to get a better look at it. “Um, it’s super useful! I never knew having one would make such a difference.”

“Wait, a gift? From whom?” A huge grin formed on Alya’s face as she watched her friend squirm at the question. “Oh? From a secret admirer?”

“ _Sure…”_ Marinette decided to go with that.

“Marinette got a gift from a secret admirer?” A squeal came from Rose as she skipped over. “Oh, that’s so romantic! Lemme see!”

“Woah… awesome…” Muttered Juleka as she followed close behind.

“Wow, Marinette… that’s so pretty!” Mylène complimented. 

“Dang! It’s so sparkly and shiny!” Alix gasped.

“Ahaha… thanks.” Marinette spoke nervously as the entire class came to gather around to _oh_ and _ah_ at her new accessory. 

Chloé huffed at all the attention Marinette was getting and stood up to find out what all the commotion was about. “Outta my way! Now, what sorta ugly accessory has Dupain-Cheng decided to wear now?” Chloé’s eyes widened at the sight of the watch. “That’s this season’s new _Gabriel_ brand watch!”

“Woah, hey!” Marinette’s arm was violently yanked forward by Chloé.

“Where did you get something like this, Dupain-Cheng?” Chloé’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Wah… what?” Marinette tried to pull away, but Chloé wouldn’t let go.

“Uh, don’t lie to me. This new accessory line was all my mother raved about after she saw it! The collection’s not supposed to come out until next week!” Chloé huffed as she pointed to the watch. “How did someone like _you_ get _this_? This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

“Oh, it’s um, it’s not real or anything.” Marinette winced at the thought of wearing a designer knock off and admitting it to Chloé, but it was a gift from Chat Noir and she loved it and loved him so…

“You think I can’t tell real gold and diamonds from fakes?” Chloé seemed almost offended. 

“Actually, Chloé is right, you can tell by the way it sparkles and reflects light.” Max spoke as he pushed up his glasses. “Those diamonds are real, right Markov? 

Markov hovered over the watch for a moment, analyzing the data. “Right, Max! These diamonds are indeed real and have a total carat weight of—”

“I— uh…” Marinette was beginning to panic, the diamonds on her wrist couldn’t have been real! After all, Chat Noir wouldn’t have lied to her, right?

“Who on earth told you this was a fake? This watch is priced at €100,000, there’s no way someone like you could afford it!” Chloé stomped her foot.

“Woah, back off Chloé, Marinette said it was a gift.” Alya motioned for Chloé to let go.

“A gift from whom? The only person who she could possibly get this from would be—” As the door opened, Chloé whipped her head around and glared at Adrien. “Adrikins!” Gritting her teeth, she turned to him and crossed her arms as he took his seat.

“Oh hey, Chloé, what’s up?” He asked, backing up a bit as she invaded his personal space.

“Don’t _what’s up_ me, Adrikins!” Chloé screeched. “Didn’t you do a photoshoot for the new watch line yesterday?” 

“Yeah, but what’s that got to do with—” He was rudely interrupted by Chloé slamming her hand on his desk.

“How dare you give something like that to Dupain-Cheng!” Chloé screamed as she rudely pointed over to Marinette.

“Something like what?” Absolutely confused, he tried to peek past her and over to Marinette. “What’s going on?”

“Woah! Adrien gave you that watch, Girl?” Alya gasped as she waggled her eyebrows at her friend. “So, he was the secret admirer?”

“Wah-What! Pfft… no!” Marinette waved her hands away. “Adrien didn’t give me this— I got it from uh…”

“Wait a minute, last night I gave that watch to…” Adrien stood from his seat at the sight of the watch on her wrist. He took her delicate hand in his, the gears in his head beginning to turn before everything finally clicked into place. “Marinette…”

At the sight of the cat-like grin on his face, Marinette stood up from her chair and pulled her hand to her chest. “No…” She’d recognize that mischievous naughty kitten look anywhere.

Not caring about how all eyes were on them, Adrien leaned in close and whispered into her ear. “Time to face the facts, Milady… cat’s out of the bag now…” 

“No!” She suddenly screamed as she dropped her face into her hands. “How could you!”

Suddenly afraid she would cry, Adrien backed up. “Wa-Wait, Marinette, I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to—”

Marinette lifted her hands from her face with a glare, unable to see him as anything else but her stupid cat. “The next time you give me diamonds better be on an engagement ring!”

Everyone was floored by her sudden declaration and within a matter of seconds, Marinette realized just what she’d demanded.

She threw her hands in front of her waving them around in a panic. “Oh my god, wait, Adrien, I—” 

In one swift motion, Adrien grasped her left hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. He winked at her, unable to hold back a smile as her cheeks flush red. “Better _watch out_ , Princess, because it’ll only be _a matter of time_ before _I do_.”

“Ri-Ridiculous… utterly ridiculous!” Chloé fainted into Sabrina’s arms as the rest of the class watched with bated breaths.

Marinette’s face just turned redder. “She’s right!” A half smirk tugged at her lips just before she burst out laughing. “That was the most ridiculous purroposal ever!” Grabbing him by the collar, she climbed on the desk and pulled him upward, pressing her lips against his.

Adrien’s eyes widened as his brain took a moment to process all that had happened. Instinctually, he closed his eyes and a purr rumbled from his chest as the kiss deepened. When they parted, they were left panting.

He threw his arms around her waist and picked her up, hugging her tight. “I’ll find the right time to propose to you in the future.”

“I can’t wait!” Marinette giggled and thought it was about high time she gave in. “But for now, why don’t we start off as boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“Sounds purrfect, Princess.” Adrien whispered as he nuzzled his cheek against her face.

The entire class cheered, finally glad that their ship had sailed just as their teacher walked through the door. 

Dropping her teaching materials onto the desk, Miss Bustier gazed at the students before shaking her head in amusement. “It’s about time you two got together!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) where you can discuss Miraculous Ladybug, get feedback on fics, share fanart, and make friends!


End file.
